Dark Side of the Sun
by AlmightySteelShoe
Summary: Ulqui/Hime/Grimm VOTE! Since the beginning, the plan was to get Orihime to join them as a fellow Arrancar. Finally Aizen gets his chance. One problem, with a heart as strong as hers, her Arrancar soul won't be able to completely take over her body.
1. Death and Life

_**Disclaimer: Hello, I'd just like to point out that I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. **_

Yo people, I've FINALLY decided to post the first chapter of my first Bleach story! =O I was just waiting to see if anything would happen between Ulquiorra and Orihime after what happened like 20 chapters ago! Anyway, I have read what is happening in the manga now, and I'm not going to follow it! This takes place after chapter 365 I believe?

Also, on another note… The plan for this story is to be an Ulqui/Hime… But with what I've thought of for the future makes it sound like Ulqui/Hime/Grimm… or Ulqui/Hime Grimm/Eden. So try voting! =D and I'll try to steer it a little more in the direction you guys want.

_**Chapter 1:**_ Death and Life

'So much for them,' Rukia gracefully landed on her feet after defeating two menos grande at once, when she saw her red-haired friend running towards her, "Renji?"

"Rukia," Renji yelled, readying his Zanpaktou.

'What is he doing?' Rukia asked herself.

"Move over, Rukia!" Renji shouted as his sword blocked an Espada's hit.

Rukia gave a shocked expression before glaring at him and preparing her sword, "Oi, Renji, you could have warned me! I can defend myself!"

Renji smirked, "I saw you fighting. You're already growing tired. Ichigo is a good fighter. You don't need to be worrying about him. So take your time and preserve your strength.

Rukia nodded, 'Ichigo, be safe.'

"Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia," A deep, welcoming voice said, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly welcome you into Hueco Mundo."

* * *

Ulquiorra could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, and the moment he saw his right wing turn into ash, he scoffed, "I guess that's it for me."

But he knew it wasn't, not when he had a master like Aizen. It would never be over. "Kill me."

"Hurry up, I don't even have the strength left to walk," Ulquiorra ordered, his gaze holding no hesitation, "If you don't kill me now, it will never be over."

"I won't do it." Ichigo choked. When Ulquiorra questioned him, he answered, "I said no! This… This isn't the way I wanted to win!"

Ulquiorra scoffed, "Even in the end… You never do what I want." He looked down and closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open. He had forgotten something… or rather, someone. He turned his gaze at the sad looking human woman, "I'm finally starting to find you guys a little interesting."

He reached up an arm towards her, "Are you scared of me, girl?"

Orihime looked up into his green eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate "I'm not scared."

Only a mere inch away, right before she could touch his hand, it was turned into ash. 'This is it. Right here in my hand.'

Picturing Orihime's face one last time, he closed his eyes; **the heart.**

* * *

Renji glared at the ex shinigami captain, "Aizen…"

"Aizen, give back Inoue!" Rukia yelled, gripping the hilt of her Zanpaktou.

"I cannot do that," Aizen smiled, "And do you know why?"

"Shut up," Renji spat, "We don't care!"

"Yeah," Rukia yelled, "Give us our friend back!"

Aizen gave them a twisted sadistic smirk that sent chills down their spine, "_Friend_?"

"Yes, she is our friend!" Rukia snapped.

"We'll see about that," Aizen said, standing up, "After today."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, worriedly.

"You're too late," Aizen informed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, "She's one of _us_ now."

Rukia clenched her teeth tightly together and glared at him hard, "She will _never_ be one of you!"

"That's where you are wrong, Kuchiki." Aizen said walking away, "If that Kurosaki boy kills Ulquiorra, she will become an Arrancar."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, "She's a _live _human, how can she…"

Aizen didn't bother to listen or answer, he just walked through a portal. But to make sure they were busy, he sent Yami after them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orihime let her hand drop to her side slowly, "_Sōten Kisshun"_

Ayame and Shun'ou flew to Ishida and began to heal him.

'Why do I feel so sad?' Orihime asked herself and rubbed her arm, 'Why do I feel so weak?'

She turned her head and saw that Ishida wasn't finished being healed yet, 'I need to stay conscious until he's healed, so I can also heal Ichigo.'

"Inoue, are you alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Orihime answered, a bit startled.

Ichigo sweat dropped, "You look really tired."

Orihime nodded.

"Thank you for healing me, Inoue-san." Uryu said as soon as her healing light vanished.

Orihime smiled and looked at Ichigo, "_Sōten-"_

"No," Ichigo said grasping her hand, "You're already tired, just rest."

Orihime blushed at the contact and nodded sitting against a rock. Even though it was hard, the rock was so inviting that she happily closed her eyes and drifted off into a short nap.

"Ishida…" Ichigo said after bending down to look at Orihime's face.

"Hm, what is it Kurosaki?" Uryu asked putting a new glove on after tossing the bloodied one to the side.

"I'm worried about Inoue," Ichigo said looking at Orihime's face, "It looks like a hollow mask is forming on her face."

Ishida walked over to Orihime and observed her face, "We should take her to Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san."

Ichigo nodded, "Can you take her? I still have to help Rukia and everyone else."

Uryu nodded and took Orihime in his arms bridal style.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukia was pushed to the floor, and Yami was about to punch her. Renji was running towards them, ready to take the hit for Rukia, when Ichigo stabbed Yami with his Zanpaktou.

Rukia gaped and stared up at Ichigo who was smiling down at her, "Ichigo?"

"Ah, my arm," Yami roared, his eyes blazing red in anger, "Damn you, I'll kill you!"

Chad nodded his head at Ichigo in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry I was late," Ichigo frowned, "But I'm here now."

Renji scoffed, 'Damn showoff.'

Rukia looked behind Ichigo, "Where are Ishida-san and Inoue-san?"

"Orihime was worrying us, so I told Ishida to take her to Sandal-hat to be checked," Ichigo explained, only to be kicked in the head by the short 'damsel-in-distress'.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Something was wrong with Inoue and you didn't go with her as well!?" Rukia yelled.

"Hey, you should be thanking me," Ichigo yelled, "I saved your sorry butt!"

"Inoue is the one they want, idiot!" Rukia yelled, "They'll take her back again!"

"Ishida is strong enough-"Ichigo started.

"Exactly," Rukia said coldly, "And I'm strong enough, too. We don't always need your saving."

Ichigo stared at her sadly.

"I'm glad that you've decided to protect people," Rukia smiled, "You've really grown up, Ichigo… But don't forget, we know how to fight, too and you always saving us…makes us feel weak. Remember the two battles."

Renji looked away, he agreed.

"Ichigo," Chad's strong voice called, "You're not the only one who's been training. Now it is your turn to watch _us_."

Ichigo nodded.

"Now watch us beat this Espada," Rukia said coolly, nodding at Renji.

* * *

"_Inoue," Aizen's voice echoed in her thoughts._

"_What… Is it?" Orihime asked, "Where did Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun go?"_

_Aizen smiled, knowing of her unrequited love for the young substitute shinigami. Maybe this could be used to his advantage?_

"_They went to go help Kuchiki Rukia," Aizen partly lied, "They left you, Orihime."_

"_No, t-they'd never do that!" Orihime yelled._

"_Are you so sure?" Aizen frowned._

"_Yes, they are my friends. They'd never just leave me!" Orihime defended her friends._

"_Yes, and that's all you will ever be to the Kurosaki-boy." Aizen said walking closer to her, "But Kuchiki, he __**loves**__ her. And she will always come first to him."_

_Orihime tried to hold back her tears, but they just leaked out. "I don't care if I don't come first… as long as I mean something to them."_

"_And because she is a soul reaper, and actually a part of soul society," Aizen said, wiping the tears from her face, "She will come first to the soul reapers as well."_

"_B-But Ishida-kun…" Orihime stuttered, not knowing what to say._

"_Ishida also left," Aizen caressed her cheek, "Not out of love, but to show that he is stronger than Kurosaki. He would rather prove his strength than save you."_

'_I feel so pathetic,' Orihime cried, "Nobody wants me."_

"_No, Orihime," Aizen said, shaking a finger at her, "__**I**__ want you."_

"_Huh?" Orihime asked, a little confused, wasn't he the one that said he didn't need her anymore right before the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra?_

"_I want you to join us, Orihime." Aizen smiled, "Become a part of our family."_

"_N-no," Orihime said, taking a step back, "I can't… I can't do that to them."_

"_Orihime, you're so unselfish." Aizen frowned, even though he was smirking inside, "After they call you weak, but refuse to train you… After they push you away until you're in trouble… After they treat you like you're nothing but a healer…"_

Orihime gulped, 'what is he doing? I feel my heart… Something is wrong…'

"You're still siding with them?" Aizen finished, "Don't you want to show them? Show them how strong you'll become?"

"I do." Orihime said hesitantly, 'I want to be stronger.'

"Don't you want Ichigo to notice you as more than a friend?" Aizen smiled.

"I do." Orihime said, 'I want to be strong, and as important as Rukia is to Ichigo.'

"Then join me, Orihime." Aizen smiled, offering his hand to her.

Orihime hesitantly reached her hand out to him. She didn't want to, she even tried to get her hand to stop her hand from moving, but her body wouldn't let her. She just helplessly watched as her hand inched closer and closer to his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uryu had Orihime in his arms, almost at the Urahara shop now, 'I've got to hurry! The mask is forming more quickly than it was just seconds ago!' Her strained shallow breathing turned heavy and violent.

Orihime's eyes shot open, and a great power was released from her body.

The power was so strong that Ishida was pushed away from her, and he could only watch as her appearance started to change before his eyes.

Her hollow mask was a white beauty. She had a set of four horns on either side of her head just behind her hair clips, and they led to the back of her neck underneath her now longer, wavier hair. She gained curves more womanly, more like Matsumoto. Her eyes didn't hold the same innocence and soft gray turned darker, and had a thin layer of black surrounding them. She suddenly had a Zanpaktou at her side, and she grinned with her fanglike teeth and pulled out the sword, "How do I use this?"

Uryu sweat dropped, but tried to ignore that last comment, "I-Inoue-san… What happened?"

Orihime tilted her head away from her new sword and starred at him, "Do me a favor, and_ never _call me by that name!" She yelled striking him with the sword.

Uryu, not expecting such incredible speed, couldn't dodge in time to avoid the whole hit. He hunched over and grasped at his new wound across his chest, 'Ah, this is bad!'

"My **name** is Eden," Orihime smirked and lifted the sword, sticking her tongue out to meet her first victim's blood. 'Aizen-sama will be proud.' Then her head began to throb and she dropped the sword, "Ah, what's… Going on?!"

Her mask started to disappear and her normal appearance started to show again, _"__Sōten Kisshun!"_

Ishida gawked as he was being healed while Orihime was struggling to fight herself. 'What should I do?! Is there anything I can do?!'

"Orihime," A familiar deep voice called from behind Uryu, "Why do you fight the power I have given you?"

"Aizen-sama, there's another soul in here or something!" The new Inoue, or rather, 'Eden' yelled.

Uryu stayed silent in confusion, 'another soul?'

Aizen flash-stepped in front of her and rested his finger on her forehead, "Allow me to help you."

Orihime calmed down and her mask started to rebuild as his powers helped settle down the 'other soul' in her.

"You're going to have to learn how to control your other side," Aizen frowned as he spotted her neck, 'The hole and the dead part of her soul keeps regenerating. I wonder how this is going to work.'

"Allow me to repay you, master Aizen-sama," Orihime grinned, "The other soul taught me how to heal. I can heal all of the fallen Espada."

Uryu's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat, "Don't do it, Inoue!"

Orihime and Aizen both tilted their heads towards Uryu, "And tell me why I shouldn't, lowly human."

"Because," Uryu spoke softly, "You're our friend. You're one of _us_ not _them_."

Orihime frowned and flash-stepped in front of him, "You say you're my friend after always choosing me last and just leaving me to rot?"

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked, taking a step back.

"Exactly," She hissed knocking him out. Even though she was smirking now, she was confused why tears fell from her eyes. 'Why am I crying? I am happy. I can't show Aizen-sama. I will heal my allies!'

Lifting her hands to her hair clips, she chanted, "Sōten Kisshun!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

=O Oh no, is it too late!?

Please read and review if you want me to continue this!


	2. Split Personality

_**Chapter 2:**_ Split Personality

Ichigo stepped aside and watched as his friends tried to fight the 10th Espada, but that's when he noticed. "Oi, Renji, why is his number 0?"

Renji was sweating by now, and answered Ichigo without taking his eyes off of the battle, "apparently the ranks of the Espada aren't arranged from one to ten!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and scowled, obviously confused.

"It ranges from zero to nine." Chad finished for Renji.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at the Espada. If he was so strong, then why did he let Ulquiorra hit him during one of their first encounters?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uryu's eyes widened in fear as the bodies of all of the Espada that they'd worked so hard to kill were brought back to life.

"Good, Eden," Aizen said massaging her shoulders lightly.

"No, Inoue, stop!" Uryu yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping she would snap out of whatever spell she was put under.

"Orihime," Ayame said looking down at 'Orihime' as she was healing the Espada, "Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

_Eden_ growled in annoyance. They were all fools. Calling her names that were not her own. 'My name is Eden.'

"Silence," Eden hissed, "You are _my_ power now. You listen to _my_ orders. Got that?"

Uryu was shocked, she was so different from the Orihime that he knew and… He wouldn't say loved; just liked, a lot. "Please… Don't do this."

"Silence," Eden growled slashing her hand in his direction letting out a pink and purple swirl of power slashing in his direction, which he barely dodged a direct hit.

At first the scar that was left on his leg felt like a normal cero, but then it started to burn, it felt like acid. He couldn't help himself from letting out a loud scream of pain.

Hearing his scream, Eden hunched over and clutched at her head.

'Why has this happened twice in a short period of time?' Aizen wondered.

"Sōten Kisshun," Orihime struggled to shout, "I reject!"

Aizen pulled Orihime away and knocked her unconscious before she could completely heal him. "Sorry to leave so abruptly, but _we've_ got some business to attend to."

* * *

"Did you hear that, Ichigo?" Rukia asked before jumping from Yami's left to his right quickly to avoid his powerful yet slow blows.

Ichigo nodded, "It was Ishida…"

"Go," Chad said, "Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded hesitantly and took off in the direction he heard the scream.

* * *

With a moan of pain, Orihime stirred, and found that she was laying on a table with all kinds of eyes staring down at her. All she saw were blurs of black and loud annoyed voices before she closed her eyes once again.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes once, again, this time to darkness…

"Hahaha…" She heard a low laugh.

"W-Who's there?" Orihime gulped, stepping back, hearing the sound of water as she moved. "What's going on?"

What was the place? It was black, sewer-like… Thankfully, it didn't reek, but she disliked and feared the place regardless. 'Am I in a swamp? How did I get here?'

"I'm taking over from here," The same voice continued to laugh. "You will remain here for the rest of your life."

Orihime shivered, 'that voice'… She continued taking steps back, not caring if she were to step in a hole or get eaten by a crocodile… After six tiny steps, she was forced to a halt because a wall was in her way. The tears streamed down her face as she sensed the voice coming closer to her. Her body trembled as she hugged her body and went down to her knees and began rocking.

* * *

Nnoitra snorted, "What the fuck? That was a waste of time."

"She's a fucking human!" Grimmjow scowled at Aizen.

Aizen just smirked from his high throne, Tousen and Gin, loyally by his side. His head was leaned against his hand when he responded, "Patience, Grimmjow."

"Pf, fuck that!" Grimmjow yelled, yanking the woman up by her shirt and shaking her awake.

With a loud feral snarl, her eyes snapped wide open and before Grimmjow could react he was thrown across the room with a very angry, hollow looking Orihime jumping over him and clawing at him.

"Eden," Aizen called, stopping her ravenous swiping.

"Lord Aizen," she nodded, stepping off of her new team mate who was still in temporary shock.

"As you can see, Eden is the new addition to our family." Aizen said softly, "Eden, would you like to fight an Espada to get a rank?"

Grimmjow blinked, finally getting over her speed and reached a hand to feel the blood that he knew was oozing from his chest and face, 'Damn wench.'

Ulquiorra looked away, uninterested. A human was still a human, "Trash."

Jerking her head towards Ulquiorra, she growled. Not taking her eyes away from him, she continued to speak to her new leader. "Who do I get to tear apart?"

"Any of them you think you can beat." Aizen said, narrowing his eyes at her. Eager to find out what and how her abilities could benefit him.

* * *

Ichigo continuously called for Ishida and Inoue, but there was never a response.

"Where could they be," Ichigo asked himself, starting to get annoyed.

"Ichigo, over here," he heard Ishida's voice call out weakly.

"Ishida," Ichigo hollered, running to the Quincy's side, "What happened?!" He turned his head frantically, "Where's Inoue?!"

"M-My potion," Ishida said, gesturing at the vile that fell away from his body.

Ichigo scowled the whole time as he put the vile to Uryu's lips. Once he finished, he threw the vile carelessly to the side. "Now tell me what happened!"

"Inoue… That mask started to grow rapidly right after getting out of the tunnel." Ishida swallowed, "And she turned into… A hollow… But it was strange. It was like she had a split personality. When she hurt me, she'd revert back to herself, and heal me."

Ichigo gulped, a worried look plagued his face.

"And Ichigo," Ishida said after a while, just remembering every detail, his chest feeling a heavy burden, "She… Well, her hollow form, known as 'Eden', somehow brought back to life all of the Espada."

Ichigo's face paled, and his voice hitched. After all of that work everyone went through to kill them… And they were all back. Did her powers increase to that extent that she could bring back the dead, or was it the power of the hollow?

* * *

Eden scowled at her new master, "I can beat any of these fuckers!"

Ulquiorra inwardly sighed, another bad-mouthed addition to their group.

"Watch it, bitch," Grimmjow scoffed, and then grinned when she tilted her head to look at him with an icy glare. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oi, Aizen," Eden flat-toned, "How about I fight this jackass?"

Aizen rested his chin in his palm, his fingers covering his smirk, "Only if you think you can handle him."

"Oh, I'll do more than 'handle' him alright!" Eden smirked, pounding her fist into her other hand mockingly.

Aizen grinned, bringing his hand up slowly, he snapped his fingers. The ground shook, shocking everyone, and the ground stretched out and turned into an arena. "Begin."

"I'll put that bitch in her god damn place," Grimmjow muttered.

"Good luck with that, Grimmy-kun," Eden teased with a smirk that was seductive without her even trying.

Grimmjow smirked, showing his fanglike teeth, "Just so you know just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya!"

"And I won't go easy because you're stupid," Eden purred, now standing behind him with clawed fingers running down his back. Grimmjow's eyes widened, he hadn't even noticed a movement. Her speed was unreal.

He whipped around, only to find her gone again, 'Dammit all!'

This time she sent him flying with a kick to his lower back. "I'm sorry, just when did you plan on putting me in my place?"

He scowled and finally drew his Zanpaktou, "Fine, I admit. You're pretty good. But I can still whip ya!"

"Bring it," Eden said drawing her own, which appeared to just be a baton.

Upon seeing her weapon, he burst out laughing, "What the fuck is that!? You gonna hit me with a stick!?"

Eden blinked, "'well it is pretty pathetic looking compared to his.'

Aizen closed his eyes, his lips still not losing his smile, 'yes, even though she has the strength and speed of a hollow now, she still needs lots of training. She doesn't even know how to use her Zanpaktou…'

"Whatever," Eden hissed, putting the Zanpaktou away, "I don't even need it to beat your dumb ass."

"You'll regret that in a second." He laughed, charging at her. 'All I need is one good hit, and her speed will be useless.'

Eden blocked all of his violent slashes with her shield as she swiped at him with her claws and tried blasting him with a cero. He feigned an attack with his Zanpaktou, and when he saw that her shield was focused on that spot, he sent a powerful kick to her gut, making her shield shatter.

Eden gasped in pain, tumbling down the floor. Pushing herself up from the floor, she whispered, "Sōten Kisshun."

Grimmjow would occasionally land a hit on her, and she continued to heal herself. Though the battle seemed to be on par, Grimmjow's grin never faded.

She jumped up in the air and kicked at his muscular build in many different angles but her strength was wearing down, and her blows didn't seem to have the same effect as they did in the beginning of the battle. 'Why am I suddenly so tired?'

Distracted by her own thoughts, and too tired to dodge, Grimmjow was able to land a direct round-house kick to her back, sending her rolling across the arena floor.

Eden groaned, her eyes failing to open.

"Face it," Grimmjow roared sadistically, roughly stepping on her stomach and twisting his foot, "Human blood, human stamina."

'No…' Eden thought, feeling faint.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh, what's going on?" Eden asked herself, opening her eyes to see that Grimmjow—nobody was there.

"Eden," A soft voice called out to her and she turned her head to the voice and saw Orihime.

"You… What… Is going on?" Eden asked, confused.

"I was finally able to get you here," Orihime answered, "When we heal ourselves… It uses way more energy than when we heal others. But I don't know how long Aizen will let this battle go on. And I don't know if he will let us die. So I'll tell you. I've noticed that when I use Tsubaki-kun right after healing myself, the energy returns."

"Tsubaki-kun?" Eden asked.

"Yes, he is our offensive power."

"Really, is he good?" Eden smirked. "Is he our Zanpaktou or something?"

Orihime bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to explain, "He is good, but not our Zanpaktou. His power depends on my… well, _our_ killing intent. I never had a Zanpaktou, so I can't help you there."

Eden's smirk grew, scaring Orihime. She had never seen a face so scary, so murderous… let alone her own face. Only Ichigo's hollow had ever scared her so much. Right now, she didn't even know which scared her more. "Really, how perfect, because _I_ have an intent to kill."

Orihime gulped, 'did I do the right thing? If I didn't tell her, I would have died… but now… Kurosaki-kun…'

"How do I use him?" Eden asked, reaching for Orihime's white dress and pulling her closer.

"Koten Zanshun," Orihime choked, "Just… Be careful with him, okay?"

Eden raised an eyebrow, "He is a weapon, and he can get hurt?"

Orihime nodded; her eyes glimmering with hope and determination.

Eden rolled her eyes, "For helping me, I will keep this promise."

Orihime smiled, "You better get back to the battle. Good luck."

"Wait," Eden said, "One more thing."

Orihime blinked, "Yes?"

"Why are you helping me if you supposedly don't want people dead?" Eden smirked.

"I don't want us to die either," Orihime answered, looking down, "I know it's selfish of me, but I'm not ready to die yet." Orihime's eyes then darkened and her eyebrows furrowed, "And I _will_ stop you if you try to kill anyone who I think will not _kill_ us.

Eden scowled and rolled her eyes, "whatever, as if you have the power to."

* * *

"Shouldn't you end the fight?" Gin asked Aizen.

"This battle is not over." Aizen answered, keeping his focus on the battle.

Raising his foot, Grimmjow snorted, "I told you, you have no idea who you're dealing with!" he roared, throwing his foot down upon her once again.

Before his foot landed on her being, Eden's eyes snapped open and she rolled away from the attack. The ground beneath his foot cracked and made a small crater. Before he could react, she grabbed his other leg and threw him to the other side of the arena. She was still weak and tired, so her assault barely made him do a back flip.

"So you still have fight in you?" Grimmjow smirked, "Good, cause that would have been a great disappointment!"

Eden kept her ground, panting, waiting for him to make his move.

"You're not going to attack?!" He barked, "Then I will!" He lunged forward, his Zanpaktou positioned to slice through her.

"Koten Zanshun!" Eden roared, watching as a tiny fairy flew out from her pins, with a large power surrounding him.

Grimmjow didn't even flinch. He saw this attack from Ulquiorra's experience, it would be painless—in fact, it wouldn't even tickle. As the fairy came in contact with him, he felt the fairy tear at his skin, so he jumped away just in time. His run became a slow walk, to no movement at all. He felt pain…great pain. He coughed and saw the blood on his hand. 'But how—this attack is nothing like Ulquiorra and Yammy claimed!'

'Orihime was right. I have a lot more energy now.' Eden thought while watching the wounded Grimmjow fall to his knees.

"Heh, you think you got me, but you haven't seen anything yet." Grimmjow whispered, growling deeply, beginning to transform. But before he did, a clapping noise interrupted him.

"Good, I have seen enough." Aizen said, now on the outside of the arena where the other Arrancar watched the battle, shocked and disbelieving.

"What?!" both Eden and Grimmjow growled.

"Are you going to question me?" Aizen asked in a tone that was meant to warn them otherwise.

They both shook their heads, turning away from each other.

"Eden," Aizen said, "I would like you to undergo training with some of the Espada. You have serious potential."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Eden bowed.

"Ulquiorra, show her to her room." Aizen ordered, taking his own leave.

Supressing a sigh, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Come with me, woman."

"Fuck you! I'll go when I'm damn ready!" Eden snarled, but followed anyway.

"I implore you to change your vocabulary," Ulquiorra glared at her, 'She is ruining the memories I have of the _real_ Orihime. I would kill her for doing so, but if I were to kill this… Eden, I would be killing Orihime as well.'

"And I implore you to get a life and butt out of mine," Eden snapped.

"Trash," Ulquiorra sighed before opening the door to a room, "This is your room now, you will not be locked up anymore, but I would suggest never leaving the room until you are strong enough to fend for yourself."

'Locked up anymore… Hm, so Orihime was a prisoner…' Eden thought while taking a seat on the long couch, "Hey, how come you're not locking us in here this time?"

"Aizen-sama believes that he can trust you," He answered, shoving his hands in his pockets, "And he wants you to feel like one of us—not a prisoner."

"I see…" Eden said before a thought struck her, "What makes him so sure that Orihime won't gain consciousness or whatever you call it and make her escape?"

Ulquiorra stared into her eyes with a blank emotionless expression on his face. Without answering her question with even a slight gesture, he turned and left the room.

"What an ass." Eden said out loud, to no one in particular.


End file.
